When L die, there is another L
by Pelochedelaine
Summary: Clic-clac. Dingue comment un simple déclic peut changer votre vie. Clic-Clac. Un départ, des manipulations. Plusieurs Death Note ?
1. Départs

**Titre : **When L die, there is another L

**Disclaimer :** Tout ce beau petit monde n'appartient presque pas à moi. Même pas Will que l'on verra plus tard ? Non. Mello, Matt et le gnome à poils blancs sont à Ohba&Obata, BB à eux=aussi, je suppose. Will à Will Wonka, Nightmare...A moi !! :D

Parce que pour moi, Beyond Birthday n'a pas pu mourir de la main de Kira. Parce que L n'a pas pu exposer quelqu'un qui avait son visage et des liens avec lui, même s'il ne l'aimait pas. Et parce que BB est un peu trop malin pour s'être laissé avoir comme cela. Mais nous parlerons de cela plus tard : il n'apparaîtra que dans les chapitres suivants.

**Rating : **K+ ? Bah, ya pas d'quoi, mais bon...

**Pairing :** Ca paraîtra plutôt MattxMello dans les débuts mais pas du coup en fait, vu que je préfère le gnome à poils blancs. Disons MelloxBB. è___é

Il s'agit de ma première fic, alors soyez indulgents ! x)

« Lâche-moi Matt... »

Le blondin ne s'énerve pas, malgré l'étau qui sert sa poitrine. Matt est effondré, bouleversé. Ce qui vient d'arriver lui a fait la même chose, sauf que...ce n'était pas la même chose car toute sensation est différent pour chacun.

« Lâche-moi. »

C'est un « lâche-moi » clair, concis, bref, et soudain Mello se lasse et laisse Matt recroquevillé sur lui-même : L est mort. L est mort misérablement et Matt ne pense qu'à lui, blond même pas fichu d'obtenir la première place dans le classement. Tout ça parce qu'il lui a dit qu'il lui a dit qu'il allait partir, tout ça car il va partir sans lui ! Fichu Matt, égoïste à ce point-ci, ce n'est pas possible ! L est mort. L est mort...

_Quelques minutes plus tôt : _

« L est mort. »

Mello regarde, ahuri, Roger qui vient de leur annoncer la nouvelle à lui et à Near. Non, ce n'est pas possible, son idole n'est pas morte ! Il ne veut pas, son cerveau refuse d'admettre cette vérité épouvantable ! C'est Near qui va enquêter sur Kira n'est-ce pas ? C'est Near qui va le choper, cet imbécile, ce briseur de rêve qu'est Kira ? Non...Il doit faire payer à ce monstre et donc, pour prouver à Near qu'il est plus que capable, sans lui, il enquêtera de son côté, peu importe ce qu'en pense Roger...

Il leur a dit ce qu'il en pensait : il va laisser tomber la Wammy's House et son meilleur ami, avec tout ça. Pourtant, tout son cœur frétille quant au rouquin à lunettes. Non pas qu'il ressent quelque chose pour lui : non, pour Mello, c'est hors de question. Matt est un ami et il n'a jamais pensé à le voire autrement comme un ami très précieux avec lequel il a passé les meilleurs moments, fou-rires de sa vie. Mais comment va-t-il donc arriver à lui dire ? Le voici qui arrive...Il est joyeux, brandissant d'une main une PSP toute neuve. C'en est trop, Mello lui fiche une torgnole...

« Mello, pourquoi ? »

Matt est horrifié...Mello ne l'a jamais frappé ! Enfin si, peut-être, mais jamais lui directement seulement la PSP ou autre objet faisant parti de sa personne comme s'il y était greffé. Qu'est-ce qui lui arrive ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Doit-il oublier ce geste fait à l'instant ? Matt est en pleine incompréhension lorsqu'il remarque soudain Mello. Le visage de son compagnon a l'air aussi bouleversé que le mien, par ce geste qu'il vient d'accomplir, par une horreur qu'il vient de subir... Mello se laisse tomber à terre...

« Je...je suis désolé Matt... »

Mais pourquoi, pourquoi ? Pourquoi a-t-il fait cela, se demande le jeune garçon. Et pourquoi s'excuse-t-il comme cela ? Même s'il le frappait quotidiennement, Mail est sûr que son meilleur ami ne s'excuserait pas comme cela, débordant de fierté comme il l'est.

Il décide alors de faire comme si rien ne s'était passé, lorsqu'il aperçoit quelque chose dans un coin du couloir...

« Near... »

C'est plus un grincement que quelque chose de parlé...Matt n'a pas vraiment d'opinion sur la boule de poils blanche car il n'a – à vrai dire – rien à faire du classement, mais...est-ce à cause de lui que Mello est dans cet état-là ? Qu'est-ce qu'a pu lui faire Near pour que le blondin soit brisé à ce point-là ?

« Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait, poisson pané ambulant ?! »

Cette fois-ci, c'est un cri de rage, mais Near a l'air de s'en sortir...Pire : il ne parait même pas être étonné de voir Mello dans cet état, prostré sur lui-même...Near se manifeste enfin contre ? Il a trouvé un lâche moyen pour lui faire perdre les pédales ? Tout cela lui donne envie de vomir : c'est dégoûtant. Near doit très bien savoir que Mello ne l'embête que pour le fun et pourtant...soudain, il entend une voix à la fois rauque et effondrée

« Matt, tais-toi, il n'y est pour rien... »

C'est la voix de Mello. Matt hoquète : Sa Voix qu'il désirait tant entendre : il sert fort Mello mais...

« Lâche moi Matt... »

Matt lâche Mello.

L est mort, L est mort, L est mort. Et Mello, lui, n'en finissait plus de tomber au fond de ces sombres abysses. L est mort. Matt ne comprenait toujours pas ce qui se passait, sans prenait au génie albinos, alors que celui-ci n'avait strictement rien fait, comme d'habitude. Et l'esprit de Mello, roulé en boule, tentait désespérément de contourner cette réalité crue qui l'effrayait. L est mort. La mort. Mello la connaissait bien, pourtant. Elle lui avait ravi son père, puis sa mère alors qu'il était très jeune. Mais il n'y croyait plus. Il n'était plus habitué à ce phénomène, c'était trop tôt, et, même s'il avait plusieurs fois envisagé soi-disant très sérieusement la mort de Near, et se prenait au jeu de « qui sera le successeur de L », il l'avait toujours vu immortel. Une statue de marbre agrémentée d'yeux cernés noirs et de cheveux en épi couleur corbeau qui les observait de son écran pensivement. Toujours, ou jamais. Toujours était-il que notre grand gaillard si solide couru dans sa chambre, laissant-là en plan le Matt interrogatif et le Near qui savait, lui-aussi.

Matt : « Mais qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait espèce de truc ? C'est pas possible ! j'l'ai jamais vu dans cet état...Tu es vraiment... »

Le jeune geek n'arrivait plus à trouver ses mots. Il n'avait jamais vu Mello comme cela, alors bon, il avait toujours le bénéfice de l'excuse. Mello pour lui signifiait une amitié sans bornes, des histoires la nuit que l'on ne pouvait pas dire aux adultes, des plans secrets pour ridiculiser, abattre, ou, au choix, faire du mal à cette petite lavette blanche. Et même lorsqu'il sortait défaitiste de ces affaires contre Near, jamais, JAMAIS il ne lui était encore arrivé de se mettre en rogne à ce point. Qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu arriver dans la vie du jeune garçon ? Near... Il ne lui avait pas dit qu'il l'aimait, hein ? Non, non ! Matt, pris soudainement de pensées perverses s'empoigna du petit génie et balbutia :

Matt : « Tu..tu, t'as pas fait ça ? »

Near : « L est mort »

Silence, blanc, tout ce que vous voulez. Le rouquin tomba et pas seulement littéralement le arrière train par terre. L...Il comprenait mieux Mello désormais. Contrairement à lui, Mello voyait L comme un frère, une famille qu'il n'avait jamais eu, même s'il ne l'avait jamais rencontré. Décrit, c' était tout. D'allusives descriptions détaillées de Roger à seulement eux trois, successeurs potentiels de L. Les autres écoutaient, pas lui, plongé dans le tout nouveau Zelda sur PS2. Mello était absorbé par les paroles de Roger, Near écoutait distraitement, achevant un puzzle. Et maintenant, L est mort. Plus mort que mort, tué par Kira. Il a peur pour Mello. Pas pour Near car il sait que ce dernier ce remettrait de tout de façon de ce tragique événement et qu'il est assez autonome pour se débrouiller tout seul. Juste Mello. Mello qui est un peu trop impulsif pour se venger tout seul, Mello qui est toute sa vie, la raison et son existence. Near s'en va, laissant sa victime blême sur les carreaux et ses pas de petit bonhomme résonnent aux oreilles de Matt comme les sept coups d'une horloge. Il court dans sa chambre, celle qu'il partage avec Mello.

Matt : « Mello ? »

La pièce est vide. Un désert contenu dans un orphelinat pour génie. Une game boy sans jeu dedans. La pièce est vide, Mello l'a désertée emportant ses rares ressources chocolatées avec lui et le laissant seul, à la merci de tous ces fauves qui se baladent dans ce sordide désert. Le lit n'est même pas fait, les volets sont tirés. Un peu de lumière n'a jamais fait de mal à personne, alors, espérant secrètement que Mello a trouvé le refuge, bien caché, dans l'un de ces lits, il les ouvre. Vide, la chambre est toujours aussi vide. Il aurait mieux fait de ne point se raccrocher à un espoir aussi vain car là, il tombe carrément dans le désespoir. Des grosses larmes coulent de ses yeux si bien qu'il devient obligé d'enlever ses lunettes teintées. Mello l'a quitté, il n'a aucune considération pour lui. Alors, tout cela, ce n'était que du bluff ? Toutes ces embrassades, ces mots d'amours, ces caresses sur sa peau. Il s'est fait avoir ? Quelque chose de blanc attire sa vue. Une lettre. Quel enfoiré. Mais c'est les filles qui cassent avec leurs mecs par lettre ! Tu es une fille Mello ? D'ailleurs, il n'y a qu'une seule phrase : « Adieu Mattie. » Ça fait bizarre dans le tout petit cœur de Matt. Un vide, un choc. Ce mot, ce réalité, on l'emploie seulement lorsqu'on est sûr de ne jamais revoir la personne à qui on s'adresse. Mello, je ne vais plus jamais te revoir ? Amorphe, le geek de service resta là, immobile, sa main serrant fort la lettre, incapable de dire aucun mot, incapable de bouger, incapable de retrouver Mello.

Soudain, par la vitre, un éclat de lumière. Lui, le geek, ne le distingue pas. Lui, il est prostré sur lui-même et pleure toute les larmes de son corps en ne songeant même pas à ce qu'il fera demain. Un bout de chevelure blonde apparaît dans un coin de la fenêtre, puis tout un visage sur lequel se fixe un cruel sourire. L'homme à la fenêtre prend un appareil photo et lentement, il cadre sa cible :

« Clic Clac. », fait la machine.

Presque aussi silencieusement qu'il était venu, celui qui porte le nom de Nightmare se retire et lentement, le polaroïd tire d'étranges photos de son ventre que le blond s'empresse de mettre dans une chemise rouge.

Un gamin aux cheveux blancs. Une fille aux cheveux roses bonbons. Un geek effondré. Un blondin ayant l'air déprimé et...pour finir, quelqu'un ressemblant étrangement à l'ancien L.


	2. Le Petit Chaperon Jaune

**Titre : **When L die, there is another L, part2 : Le Petit Chaperon Jaune

**Disclaimer :** Tout ce beau petit monde n'appartient presque pas à moi. Arsène le mystérieux voleur inconnu est librement inspiré d'Arsène Lupin, de Maurice Leblanc, car j'idolâtre cette série...*o* Mello, Matt et le gnome à poils blancs sont à Ohba&Obata, BB à eux-aussi, je suppose. Will à Will Wonka, Nightmare...A moi et pour finir, j'ai l'honneur de vous annoncer que même Miharu la Belle au Bois Dormant n'est pas de ma création ToT !! :D

Oui, je ne respecte pas tout à fait Death Note en tant que tel : par exemple, Mello n'a jamais rencontré L, ici. Enfin bon, vous verrez cela plus tard, lorsque j'aurai retrouvé mon story-board !! :D /sbafff

**Rating :** K+ ? Bah, ya pas d'quoi, mais bon...

**Pairing :** Ca paraîtra plutôt MattxMello dans les débuts mais pas du coup en fait, vu que je préfère le gnome à poils blancs. Disons MelloxBB. è___é

**Review :** Il paraît yen avoir deux, mais la première, c'est uniquement parce que je suis pas doué. Merci Micheta-chan pour avoir dit que tu trouvais ma fic vraiment intéressante. Ca m'a fait véritablement plaisir...;__;

* * *

Mello s'était enfui de l'orphelinat, vite, cachant son visage pour que ceux qu'il croiserait ne puissent pas voir ses pleurs. De toute façon, il s'en fichait maintenant. L était mort, et rien ne lui importait plus. Bon sang, qu'est-ce qu'il aurait aimé, au moins une fois, le rencontrer ! Maintenant, il devait aller au Japon, direction le Kantô, endroit à 90% sûr d'après les premiers résultats d'enquêtes de L pour que celui-ci s'y trouve. L avait-il été jusqu'au contact avec le meurtrier ? Sûrement, il n'avait certainement pas pu se faire tuer comme cela. L n'était pas un faible, lui.

« Tu t'en vas, Mello ? Ou tu pars tenter d'escalader l'Himalaya pour surpasser Near ? Bonne chance ! » , chuchota une fille habillé de rose a priori innocente mais dont le sourire en disant long sur ses pensées.

Quelle crétine. Dire qu'il n'y avait pas si longtemps, c'était lui qui la terrorisait à tout va : maintenant, cette fille addict au sucre avait repris du poil de la bête jusqu'à le défier. Les nerfs de Mello cédèrent, alors qu'il n'avait même pas dépassé l'enceinte de la Wammy's House. Le talent que celle-ci avait à l'énerver avait déjà réussi à l'envoyer maintes fois à l'hôpital. Quelle idiote...

« Espèce de crétine ! L est mort !

Will s'arrêta quelques secondes de respirer avant de contempler le visage de son adversaire préféré.

« Et alors ? Qu'est-ce que j'en ai à faire ? La mort fait parti de notre quotidien ! Tu croyais que j'allais me mettre à pleurer, en t'entendant ?Tu prends tes affaires, chocolat et chemises ? Très bien, ça ferait un obstacle de moins... »

La jeune fille resta immobile. Sans doute qu'elle ne pensait pas vraiment ces paroles et avait plutôt cherché à camoufler ce qu'elle pensait réellement : non, elle n'allait certainement pas se mettre à pleurer devant Mello. Il ne manquait plus que cela ! Toujours est-il que, peu importe ce que pensait réellement cette jolie de demoiselle toute vêtue de rose, les nerfs de notre mangeur de chocolat national s'enflammèrent et...elle valsa – d'un coup de poing digne des plus grands rings – dans un rayon de cent mètres, record actuel du blondin. Mello souffla. Will – cette usurpatrice du nom du plus grand chocolatier au monde – ne méritait pas la peine qu'on s'occupe d'elle. Il ne lui suffisait que d'une parole pour que celle-ci se croie intéressant, croyait-il. Pfff... Il lui tourna le dos et partit sans aucune hésitation ni de pensées pour Matt désormais seul à la Wammy's House.

* * *

Donnez-moi du sang, donnez-moi de l'Homme. Je me vengerai, j'en ferai tout ce que je veux. Le sang est un liquide tellement fascinant. Rouge, d'abord. Rouge comme le jus de la fraise que l'on écrabouille dans sa main avec un vulgaire 'spotch'. Si goûteux ensuite. Au goût si particulier comme la fraise. Enfant du paradis. J'aime l'odeur qui se dégage de la cervelle fraîchement entaillée, poser mes lèvres sur la jugulaire coupée d'un frais cadavre. J'aime faire ce que j'aime car...j'aime.

L'ombre d'une silhouette se redresse dans l'obscure rue telle un monstre inhumain qui guetterait sa proie. Des piques lui hérissent ce que l'on pourrait croire être des cheveux. Son dos vouté laisse penser que cette personne est soit âgée, soit descend du chimpanzé. Winchester. Mello s'arrête net. Où est-il ? Il cherchait à nouer contact avec de bandes louches, et voici qu'il s'est perdu, aussi misérablement que possible. Cette silhouette qu'il voit là-bas ne lui inspire, qu'en à elle, rien de bon, mais Mello, un sourire aux lèvres – longtemps qu'il n'en avait pas eu depuis cette morbide annonce - se dirige vers elle avec l'intention de faire un coup d'état.

Ils sont face à face. Lui, le petit génie trop impulsif qui a pour défaut de sans cesse vouloir vaincre Near, et l'autre, un espèce de truc penché, au dos vouté, piochant chaque seconde une fraise dans un pot de confiture sans doute fraîchement acquis. Et chaque fois que Mello le regarde, il s'enferme dans cette idée : L n'est pas mort. L a échappé à Kira, L a berné tout le monde. Cet homme ne le connaît pas, mais il correspond en tous points avec le portrait que Roger leur avait donné. Une chevelure brune en bataille, des yeux cernés de noir, des habits un peu passés, mais pas pire que ceux de Near, et un air de no-life. C'est bien L. Mello, alors, se jète dans les bras de Beyond, hurlant :

« L ! Kira...Ce n'était pas vrai ! »

Le sosie de répond pas, laissant le silence s'exprimer à sa place, cependant, il sourit tandis qu'il rapproche ses mains du frêle cou du blondin. Ce garçon était de la Wammy's House, sans hésitation. Alors comme ça, L était mort ? Beyond sourit. Il allait buter le connard qui avait cela à sa place.

* * *

Là-bas, il y a un tableau. Le plus beau des tableaux du monde, un tableau qui hypnotise quiconque ose porter un œil dessous. Il y a aussi ce petit mot mystérieux, sans doute de la part de l'auteur, indiquant que se tableau sera la propriété de quiconque voulant mettre la main dessus. Depuis des années, il ne cesse de changer de mains, devenant trophée de chaque voleur, ses maîtres renforçant la sécurité auteur mois après mois. Curieusement, il reste enveloppé de cette drôle de toile rêche, afin que, comme le précise sa malédiction, personne ne puisse jamais regarder de ses yeux d'humain cette drôle de toile. Ce jour-ci, il est conservé dans une étrange pièce sans aucune fenêtre, par conséquent, sans bougie ni rien pour éclairer. On peut constater la silhouette d'une jeune fille japonaise accroupie dans un coin de la pièce mais il fait beaucoup trop sombre pour deviner sa véritable nationalité. Qui est-elle ? Que fait-elle aussi ? A-t-elle été embauchée pour surveiller CE tableau ou bien tout simplement, s'est-elle fait prendre au piège dans cette pièce.

Soudain, la silhouette féminine semble vaciller, tombe brusquement par terre et la porte s'ouvre tranquillement. Apparaît une drôle de silhouette, tenant tranquillement un tournevis et un sécateur dans ses mains : comme d'habitude, les propriétaires de ce tableau si renommé se sont tellement compliqué la tâche qu'ils n'ont même pas pensé à cette solution tellement sourire. Il sourit, jète un regard de biais à cette silhouette endormie avant de rougir fortement. Il s'en approche plus : d'origine japonaise, elle a de beaux traits et...Arsène regarde sa montre : plus que cinq minutes avant la reprise de l'électricité. Il se dirige vers le fameux tableau, le décroche comme s'il avait fait cela toute sa vie puis, va une nouvelle fois vers...la fille. Enfin, il se baisse, regarde une nouvelle fois son visage et dépose un baiser sur ces lèvres.

Miharu grommela. Que...que s'était-il passé ? Elle s'était endormie alors qu'IL lui avait confié la mission de garder LE tableau ? Non...Et qu'avait-elle senti sur ses lèvres, à l'instant ? Son regard se figea à l'endroit où était censé être accroché la drôle de toile : plus rien. Elle posa alors un doigt sur ses lèvres, rougissant et se jurant d'étrangler celui qui avait fait cela. Soudain, elle se saisit d'un téléphone et composant un numéro :

« Allô, Chef. Nous avons un problème...Un gros problème... »

* * *

Reviews ? : D Mais que veut donc B à Mello ? :) Quelles sont les motivations de ce voleur bizarre et...quelle est la véritable place de ce tableau dans l'histoire ? Héhéhé.

Je tenterai de poster un troisième chapitre pas trop tard !


End file.
